


Strange Attraction

by Quiddity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fem!Sendak, Sendak doesn't know why Shiro gets to her so bad, everythings only hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddity/pseuds/Quiddity
Summary: She only went tonight because Haxus insisted on it, and now she wasn’t sure if she wanted to thank him of fire him. He swore that tonight’s show was different. That it was something even Sendak would think worth seeing because there was a new gladiator taking the arena by storm. His name was Champion and fights were amazing. He wasn’t just another simpering prisoner, but a true gladiator who knew how to whip up a crowd and put on a good show.She had been expecting another Myzax. Some huge, hulking, club weilding lump of testosterone whose “good shows” involved little more than bonking his opponents about the head. But Champion…Champion was something different.





	Strange Attraction

The arena hadn’t  _ really _ entertained her in a long time. She had fought, lived through and accomplished so much more in her time with the Galra Empire’s military than anything the slave traders could scrape up outside the Empire’s borders. The sight of blood wouldn’t make her own burn. Fear and desperation were trite. Where was the thrill in pitting traitors and prisoners against each other? Of course it served to show the might the Galra Empire had over the universe and she didn’t outright disapprove of the matches. But to her, they weremore boring than not.

She only went tonight because Haxus insisted on it, and now she wasn’t sure if she wanted to thank him of fire him. He swore that tonight’s show was different. That it was something even Sendak would think worth seeing because there was a new gladiator taking the arena by storm. His name was Champion and fights were amazing. He wasn’t just another simpering prisoner, but a true gladiator who knew how to whip up a crowd and put on a good show. 

She had been expecting another Myzax. Some huge, hulking, club weilding lump of testosterone whose “good shows” involved little more than bonking his opponents about the head. But Champion…

Champion was something different. 

He was tiny. He was bald and pale and absolutely hideous. But, Sendak thinks, leaning forward in her seat, the way he moved was breathtaking. They’ve pit him, alone and barehanded, against five prisoners armed with swords and rifles. Sendak can tell by the way they hold their weapons that they know what they’re doing. Likely trained rebels. To anyone else they would have posed a real danger. 

But Champion isn’t scared at all. She’s lucky enough to be sitting close to the ring. Near enough that she can see the snarl on Champion’s face, his expression twisted into pure ferocity as he moves between his opponents like something possessed. His Galra arm, much like her own, glows a gorgeous, purple as he swings, snapping one opponent’s rifle in two and parting another prisoner from his head in the same fluid motion. 

The room feels too hot. The rest are starting to cower away from Champion but he’s relentless. “Haxus,” she breathes. She squeezes her knees together as a pit opens in her belly. Haxus hums and Sendak pretends she doesn’t see the knowing glance he sends her. “Have him sent to my quarters when he’s finished here.” She stands and starts towards the arena’s exit before Haxus can ask her about a budget. It doesn’t matter. She needs to see him up close at least once.

He doesn’t show up for a nearly an hour. She’s had time to make her way to her quarters and take a shower. She’s still aching slightly in her core by the time her doorbell rings and she buzzes her visitors in. Two guards lead a cuffed Champion in with rifles ready. 

Champion is somehow uglier and even more glorious up close He’s got a nasty scar across his nose and a cagey, tense expression. His dark hair is close cropped beside for a strange white forelock, still damp from the no doubt quick and messy shower he’d been subjected to after his fight. Sendak sucks on her lip when she catches the faint scent of blood on him and that hollow feeling rises in her all over again. 

“Uncuff him and get out of here,” she tells the guards. Champion’s eyebrows lift. The guards look at each other almost like they’re scared Champion’s going to escape the second he’s let loose and Sendak growls, clacking her nails sharply on the end table beside her chair. “Well? I didn’t pay to bring him in here to look at him. Take the cuffs off and find something better to do,” she says. 

Champion rolls his thick shoulders and stares down one of the guards. “You heard the woman,” he says. One guard pokes him in the back with his rifle with a sharp warning while the other hits the release button. They both back out of the room and let the door snap shut behind them like they’re leaving her in here with a dangerous animal. Sendak thinks she can’t wait to pin him under her thumb. 

“You’ll refer to me as Commander Sendak, Champion,” she says lowly while Champion is still rubbing at his chaffed wrist. “I never have, and never will, answer to  _ woman _ .”

Champion only glances her way disinterestedly. “With all due respect I don’t normally answer to Champion either, seeing as my name is Shiro,” he says. Sendak reigns her herself in from slinging a biting remark for his nerve. His easy stance, his uncaring expression pisses her off but at the same time it’s thrilling. Everyone shows her so much respect. All her peers know her achievements and respect them. All those beneath her don’t dare speak up as Champion, Shiro, does because of what she can do to them. 

She ought to call those guards back and have him taken out and tossed right back into whatever dank cell he came from. She ought to get out of her chair and slap him across the face, maybe add a couple scars of her own and give him a nice reminder of what happens to trash who think they have anything to say to a Galra. But she doesn’t. She sits there, locks eyes with Shiro while her blood sings. Something, there’s just something about an alien, a prisoner no less, feeling no fear towards her that’s… exciting. 

Shiro breaks the look between them first, glancing around the room. His eyes linger on the empire’s flag hanging from her wall, the sparse, militant decorations, and finally on the bed. “I guess you liked my fight?” he asks. Then, when Sendak’s ear twitches curiously. “There’s not many reasons officers will bother spending so much money to bring me to their personal rooms.” He look he gives her is almost like he  _ knows  _ what he’s doing to her despite being so far beneath her. 

“You think you’re worth a lot?” Sendak asks. Shiro smirks. She crosses her legs tighter. 

“I  _ know  _ I’m worth a lot. Some of you are crazy for me after a good fight,” he says. Then, after a beat. “The guards hardly let me shower before bringing me up here. I bet you didn’t even see the end of the fight before you dropped money on me, did you?” He says. Sendak growls and stands, closing the distance between them.

“Then shut up and make yourself worth the money”  

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an art/fic trade. You can find the awesome art (Fem!Keith bc I love Fem!Keith) I got [HERE](https://ashcott-art.tumblr.com/post/171331394684/femalekeith-for-quiddid-im-taking)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [quiddid](http://quiddid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
